


movie night(?)

by ritsuizu



Series: waiting for my valentines [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but lets face it, day 2 of horribly horrible fic writing, gross cheese, ritsuizu is terrible, this is a totally failed attempt at being cheesy, this is also late and terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizu/pseuds/ritsuizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ritsu decides to stop falling asleep during movie nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night(?)

**Author's Note:**

> the "plot" flew away after 2 minutes of writing and so this got very out of hand.  
> not beta-read again because no one wanted to read the gross cheese.

“So Secchan, what are we watching for movie night today.” Ritsu yawns, even though he’d just woken up from his nap. It’s a conditioned response to Secchan’s movie nights by now. “Knowing you it’s probably gonna be boring. I promise to try to not fall asleep this time though.”

Izumi rolls his eyes as he looks at him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Kuma-kun, it’s very annoying.”

“I’m glad you accepted the fact that I fall asleep to your boring movie sessions  Secchan, no more annoying yelling when I fall asleep. Good, good. Maybe we can get rid of this entire thing soon?” Izumi looks at him as though he’s about to kick him, which he actually does. “Okay~ we’re keeping it. Jeez, domestic violence isn’t good Secchan, this counts as a grounds for divorce you know? Not that I ever plan on doing so.”

Izumi smiles, “Kuma-kun?”

Ritsu holds back a smile at his tone. Ah yes, cute, fake Secchan. He’s mad. “Yes, Secchan?”

“Shut up before _I_ get a divorce.”

 

Izumi decides to play yet another _hopelessly boring_ romantic movie. Ritsu thinks it’s adorable how Izumi went from trying to hide his inner romantic to forcing him to watch sappy shit every thursday. It’s more fun watching Izumi’s reactions rather than watching the movie itself but he still can’t help but doze off every once in awhile. Okay so sometimes he fakes sleep just so that he can sleep on Secchan, but today isn’t one of those days.

The movie is just so impossibly boring that not even Izumi’s reactions can keep him awake. All he remembers is that the movie is set on a boat and all he can think of is how nice it is to take a nap while at sea. He thinks of napping under an umbrella with Secchan as his pillow, the cool sea breeze flowing through them and, _ah_ , he really wants to go on a vacation soon. It’s with those thoughts that he slowly drifts to sleep.

 

He wakes up feeling weird and unrested, he thinks it's probably due to only being asleep for a while but then that weird, unnamed feeling evolves into unease once he hears Izumi sobbing lightly. He sits up as quickly as he can and immediately wraps his arms around Izumi. Izumi jolts in surprise but relaxes almost immediately after.

“What's wrong, Secchan? Why are you crying?” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

Izumi pushes him back slightly. “What are you talking about,” he sniffs “I’m not crying.”

Ritsu pulls Izumi back towards him and makes him lean against his torso. He grabs Izumi’s face, tilts his head and licks his cheek until Izumi pushes him away. “See, you've been crying. What happened? Is it because I fell asleep again? I’m sorry.”

Izumi pouts and shoves Ritsu’s face away when he tries to lean forwards for a kiss but wriggles around until he’s resting comfortably against Ritsu. He crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks petulantly. “Are you an idiot? I wouldn't cry because of that.”

Ritsu stares at him for a moment before leaning forward and then—

“Ow! What the hell!? What’d you bite me for!?” Izumi yells, cradling his left cheek. Ritsu didn't bite hard enough to bruise or break skin but it still hurt like a bitch.

“It’s your fault for being so cute, Secchan. Making a face like that after crying, you should be thankful that's just all I did.”

Ritsu kisses the side of his eye and licks at the tiny droplets of tears that still linger there. “Now tell me why you were crying.”

Izumi moves his head away, “No way, I wasn't crying. My allergies just acted up.”

“Secchan, do you really wanna do this the hard way?”

When Izumi decides to pretend he hadn't heard nothing, Ritsu just smiles saying, _suit yourself_ , before shifting on the bed, letting Izumi fall off of him and onto it and moving quickly to pin him against it.

He leans in, mouth hovering closely against Izumi’s ear as he whispers, “Wanna talk about it now?”

Izumi shivers. “I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“You asked for it.”

Ritsu licks his lips and plants a wet smack against Izumi’s right cheek. He then moves up to his right eyelid, his temple, forehead, to the other side, going down and south until he reaches Izumi’s jawline, his hands roaming over his body all the while. When his hands reach Izumi’s sides, he stops and pulls away.

He looks at Izumi, face flushed and hands gripping the front of his shirt tightly. He thinks it’s cute how Izumi can’t seem to decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. He leans back in and licks a stripe down Izumi’s throat, pressing his fangs against pale skin.

“We can still stop this Secchan, spill it now or~”

“Get off of me, Kuma-kun,” Izumi whines, not sounding convincing at all. “I-I’m not in the mood for your jokes.”

Ritsu kisses his neck and goes up to his cheek from there. “Aww, but you don’t look like you want that, Secchan. But hmm, I’m being too nice on you, bad Secchan. Stop being so cute when I’m trying to get info from you.”

He sits up, positioning himself in between Izumi’s legs and settles his hands on Izumi’s belly. “I tried playing it nice but you leave me no choice Secchan. I’m doing this for your own good~”

And with that, he starts tickling Izumi.

Izumi starts laughing and wiggling uncontrollably, kicking here and there, occasionally hitting Ritsu a few times.

“S-Stop tha-- _hahah_ \--t,” Izumi kicks a little harder, trying to escape but to no avail. Ritsu had always been a bit stronger than him but during nightfall, the difference in strength is clear. “C’mon, Kuma-- _hahaha_ \--kun. Lay it off, I give-- _hahahaha_.”

Ritsu smiles. “That’s a good Secchan. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to listen well.”

 

“Fuck off Kuma-kun! You said you wouldn’t be a dick about it!” Izumi says as he smacks Ritsu’s shoulder.

Ritsu nurses his shoulder with an annoying smirk, “But I didn’t say that Secchan, I told you I wouldn’t say anything mean and I didn’t.”

Izumi groans, “This is why I didn’t wanna tell you. You’re _sooooooo_ annoying!”

Ritsu dives onto Izumi and hugs him. “And you’re _soooo_ cute Secchan, crying over a movie like that. If I knew the movie was gonna make you cry like that I would have stayed up to watch you.”

“Ugh, you’re gross.” Izumi tries to shove him away and fails yet again.

Ritsu rubs his cheek against Izumi’s. “Even though you’re like that, you cry over things like these so easily. Is this what they call gap-moe? Then again you’re usually cute so I dunno…”

Izumi sighs exasperatedly and just gives up resisting. “You know what, I don’t even have anything else to say. You’re impossible.”

Ritsu kisses his cheek. “Yes, yes but I know you love me anyways~”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was dedicated to the squad's dealer who failed to get ritsu in the scout.  
> may your money rest in peace, together with the remains of my sanity.
> 
> spoiler alert: ritsuizu aren't even married yet but they already are.


End file.
